The mayor's granddaughter's visit
by tari-chan
Summary: Dairon City's mayor, Dairon, is expecting a visit from his grand-daughter, Amare. Amare has always wanted to join her grandfather's Hunter's Guild, but her over-protective grandfather will prove challenging. As a young future HUmarl, Amare has both Kai and Ogi by her side. Can the trio convince the over-protective mayor for Amare's sake? Sarisa x Kai x HUmarl female hunter .


Quick Note and Disclaimer at the end of story: pronouncing Amare = A-mar-rei

The mayor's grand-daughter's visit.

There is a young teenager with a pink cat-like ribbon in her long midnight dark hair. She is wearing a pair of blue jeans overalls and a white sleeveless blouse covering her nice brown skin. Swiftly, she twirls around with a pair of miniature daggers in her hands as she swings them in mid-air.

There is a rare evolved mag that is floating by her side while she is practicing. This evolved mag has transformed into a rare mag known as a Rappy. It is a red chick still within its shell resembling a meaning of innocent childhood memories of important value and perhaps holds true to a rumored good luck charm in finding a romantic love interest.

"Soft-wind, I hope I can gain Kai's respect." She spoke to her red Rappy as she hugs her miniature robotic companion in a warm embrace. She softly closes her eyes in yearning hopes to have her hopes realized. "I just want his approval to becoming a successful hunter like how he is, you know."

"Miss Amare, are you ready to go for your annual visit to your grandfather in Dairon City?" A young newman maid asks with a slight bow.

"I'm not quite ready." Amare admits, sidelong glancing away from her maid. "I still need to get changed into something more suitable for a mayor's grand-daughter. I wouldn't want my dear grandfather to become so embarrassed with me for wanting to become a hunter in his guild. He would never allow it." Amare playfully complains, releasing her Rappy from her embrace as she walks past her newman maid. "Marissa, this is our little secret." She winks at her maid before entering into a huge marble mansion.

Mayor Dairon is casually humming; as he is busy stirring a mixed green paste in a bowl. "I wonder when my beloved grand-daughter will be here."

From outside his office, Miss Lindow is peaking into his office. "What is that green paste? Is he at it, again?" She sighs, defeated. "He just never learns his lesson."

"Miss Lindow…"

Miss Lindow leans back away from the doorway to turn around to see a young twenty-some man. He is a handsome fella even with that scar on his face. "Hello, Kai. How was the mission with Sarisa in the Wetlands?"

"It was a piece of cake to take down that monster." Kai said, confidently.

"I'm relieved to hear that." Miss Lindow said in deep relief over the ordeal that has been happening within the wastelands is finally resolved. "Where is Sarisa?"

"Sarisa said she wanted to gather some more monomate for her next mission." Kai said, scratching his head in puzzlement. "I just don't understand her sometimes."

Miss Lindow raises her left robotic hand to her lips to hold in an amusing laugh. "I'm impressed with your way with young ladies, Kai." She said, casually. "Speaking of young ladies. Our beloved mayor is expecting his grand-daughter, Miss Amare."

"Miss Amare is coming for a visit?" Kai said with an amusing smile. "I wonder if she will take the offer of becoming a hunter for our guild."

"Our mayor would never allow his beloved grand-daughter to join the hunter's guild in holding hostiles at bay in the wild." Miss Lindow reminds bluntly.

"I'll protect her with my life." Kai assures with his charming smile as he starts to run out the front doors with his gunblade in his hands.

"Kai…" Miss Lindow said in defeat. "Miss Amare must have really left an impression on him since three years ago."

From the outskirts of Dairon City, Amare is in a ankle-length orange dress with long white silk gloves on her arms and her footwear are a pair of tannish brown platform shoes. There is a yellow frilly headband on top of her head. She pulls out her orange umbrella to shade her head from the sun's warmth.

Her red Rappy companion lightly releases a soft breeze to cool down its young mistress.

Amare smiles warmly at her miniature robotic companion. "Thank you, Soft-wind. I really appreciate it."

"Welcome back to Dairon City, Miss Amare."

"Thank you, Ogi." Amare said to her Cast escort. "I believe grandfather sent you to come for me?"

"True. Mayor Dairon is quite extremely excited to see you, Miss Amare." Ogi replies walking up to her. "That is a rare evolved mag."

"Grandfather mailed this one five months ago. I named it Soft-wind because of its breezy abilities."

"Mayor Dairon is quite fond of keeping you well protected." Ogi replies, dismissing the frowning expression from the young miss.

Amare frowns. "I wonder if he'll ever learn to trust me to defend for myself. He always refuses when I ask if I could possibly join the hunter's guild."

"He only wants to keep you protected." Ogi reassures, a dishearten Amare who opens her mouth to reply before interupted.

"That's right, Miss Amare. Ogi speaks the truth on behalf of the mayor's benefits to keep you safe and sound." Kai said, walking up to them. "I would want the same thing for my precious friends."

Amare turns her head from looking straight at Kai. She could hear her heart barely skip a beat as it begins to rapidly pound inside her chest. There is a faint blush that appears on her cheeks.

"Are you alright, Miss Amare?" Kai asks in concern walking up to her. He rests his hand on her forehead. "Your cheeks look so flushed. Are you sure you are all right?"

"I-I'll be fine once we get back to grandfather's guild." Amare reassures taking a step away from the handsome strong-willed young deputy standing in front of her. Amare could still hear her heart pounding against her ribcage. Briefly, Amare sidelong glances at Kai talking to the Cast hunter about something. "Soft-wind, I wish I had the courage to tell him…" Amare whispers to her robotic companion floating next to her. "I really like you, Kai…"

Kai turns his head towards Amare with his casual wide smile on his face. "Miss Amare, shall we return to the guild? I'm sure the mayor is just waiting for your arrival."

"I can't wait to see my grandfather, again. I missed him so much and I also want to ask him something while I'm here." Amare said returning the smile to her two personal bodyguards. "Since, I'm seventeen now and I have been practicing very hard with my daggers. He just has to keep his promise to me."

Kai quickly sidelong glances at the silent Cast, Ogi. Unable to bring himself to find his own words caught in his throat, Kai returns a solemnly frowning expression on his handsome face to an excited teenage girl standing before them.

"We will see what your grandfather says after we get you settled in for your annual visit, Miss Amare." Ogi finally re-assures the young naïve teenager.

Amare solemnly nods. "I understand what he will say…" She said, lowering her head down. She gasps as a hand clasps her right shoulder and she quickly lifts up her head to look at the charming smile of the young deputy.

"After we talk to the mayor. I'll agree to train you and I'll make sure to protect you, Miss Amare." Kai reassures her.

"I know you will." Amare said, closing her eyes. "Thank you, Kai."

Ogi shakes his head as he grabs her pink suitcase in his robotic arms. "Let's get going, you two."

Both Amare and Kai nod as they all start to walk towards the Hunter's Guild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy Star Zero. I really like the design of the HUmarl and I like Kai's honest, reliable personality. There is also love rivalry involving ocxKaixSarisaxoc; depending on the gender of player.


End file.
